villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Nevermore
"Nevermore" is a song from the American animated webseries RWBY, played during the credits of the Volume 6 episode "Our Way". It is from the perspective of heroes Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long about Adam Taurus after killing him. The song was performed by Casey Lee Williams and Adrienne Cowan. Lyrics Nevermore Nevermore Will I be afraid Nor will I run away It's behind me Freedom is finally here You may have taken the lead but I'll even the score You won the battle you won't win the war Not now and Nevermore You talked of subjugation I answered your violent plea Youth and infatuation Kept me too blind to see You think you're someone's hero You're hiding more than your eyes I challenge your weak manifesto The goal of a savior is not to be lionized Back when it started I thought that justice was your goal Then in the darkness You lost your mind I lost my soul That's in the past and I won't be controlled Nevermore Nevermore You'll torture my heart and my head Nevermore Nevermore Will I be afraid Nor will I run away It's behind me Freedom is finally here You may have taken the lead but I'll even the score You won the battle you won't win the war Not now and Nevermore You had me down, defeated A state that I can't allow It's over, my fear's retreated I'm more like an army now You offered hope, salvation Gave me a place to be But your vision of liberation Was all about you It would never apply to me I won't stay a martyr It's my turn to take back what you stole And this time I'm smarter I made a vow I'm not alone Not dying now we're protecting our own Nevermore Nevermore You'll torture my heart and my head Nevermore Nevermore Will I be afraid Nor will I run away It's behind me Freedom is finally here You may have taken the lead but I'll even the score You won the battle you won't win the war Not now and Nevermore There's no cause to celebrate Another soul consumed by hate and spite Another destroyed life There's no pleasure, there's no joy It's just a story of a boy who lost his way Into shadows strayed He'll see the light of day Nevermore Nevermore You'll torture my heart and my head Nevermore Nevermore Will I be afraid Nor will I run away It's behind me Freedom is finally here You may have taken the lead but I'll even the score You won the battle you won't win the war Not now and Nevermore Other Appearances *The song was featured on the soundtrack album RWBY, Vol. 6 (Music from the Rooster Teeth Series). Videos Nevermore (feat. Casey Lee Williams & Adrienne Cowan) by Jeff Williams with Lyrics Trivia *The song shares its name with a Grimm species from the series. Category:Point of View Songs Category:Sung by Hero/Neutral Category:RWBY Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Duets Category:Casey Lee Williams